A Mistake Once Made
by DoorsAreFun
Summary: It was A Mistake Once Made. He wouldn't ever do it again. Doctor P.O.V. Rose P.O.V. Feel free to flame and review.


A/N: 112 hits on my last story! Thanks everyone! Although, only one person reviewed. This is another songfic, feel free to flame and review. Thanks!

Rose P.O.V.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<p>

She couldn't feel anymore, he had left her, he was gone. She'd rather be in hell with him than in an alternate universe without him. She had resorted to the blood without him here to save her.

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

He wouldn't come back. She was sure of it. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the blade that had become almost her best friend. The one that had connected with her in more ways than one.

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark <p>

Rose… Rose… his name, once whispered, echoed around her mind. He couldn't save her now, she had ventured down the path that not many people had survived, the one she didn't want to survive on.

(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

The cold metal touched her wrist, and the tears sliding noiselessly down her cheeks were enough to make her slide the knife across her wrist. She winced as the blood rose up, but soon after the pain of missing him, her doctor, was gone, replaced by the stinging of a new cut on her wrist.

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

Her mind couldn't be changed by this point. She was set on it.

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<p>

The cut… It wouldn't stop bleeding! Her eyes widened, and she tried to press a towel to it to stop the bleeding but it just soaked the towel. She was filled with horror, she didn't want to die! Not this way…

(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

She was becoming faint, hearing things… "ROSE!" a shout rang through her room. It was as if she was floating, the pain would be gone forever if she just gave in… and she did.

Doctor P.O.V.

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

It had been almost forever, but after perfecting the Dimensional Portal he would finally see his darling Rose again. Four years was a long time, but a hundred years was like forever. Pressing the turquoise button, he was jolted to the floor. Eager to see Rose, (as he had programmed the Dimensional Portal to find her) he threw himself outside the doors of the TARDIS.

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

A graveyard. Why was he at a graveyard? Oh yes, he hadn't moved back in time. But one grave caught his eye. It had an angel holding a stone rose perched on it.

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<p>

"Rose Tyler- Beloved Daughter, may her Doctor fix her up once more. 1987-2005." A tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away. He had to fix this. He stood up rather abruptly and made his way to the TARDIS.

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

He arrived there within minutes, just quick enough to hear the choking sound of horror. He went to open the door and found it locked. He bashed his head on it. Searching his pockets for a key, he came up with his sonic screwdriver, pressed the button and opened the door.

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<p>

What he saw was a night mare. Rose, pale and convulsing was lying on the rug in her room, now stained a deep red. "ROSE!" he yelled, hoping she could hear him. Her eyes were becoming glassy.

(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

"Rose…" He laid her head on his lap, and he watched her take her final breath. She shuddered, and her eyes became empty. Rose Tyler, HIS beloved Rose Tyler, was gone. Even as a time lord, he couldn't save her.

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)


End file.
